objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Surprises Surprises
The fourteenth episode of Object Oblivion! Whoo! Object Oblivion Surprises Surpises ---- In the Cabin, for what she hopes isn’t her LAST time ever, Bricky was reading a book called, “How to Prepare for Sequels.” She was interested in it like how a cat is interested in a laser pointer. Then she gets interrupted by Fruitcake. “Hey Bricky,” Fruitcake said, “If any of us two would be eliminated, I would want to spend my time with you.” Bricky put down the book and look straight at Fruitcake, “Okay. But only since it WILL happen either way.” They looked at the cute animals they found habitat within the island. “You know Bricky,” Fruitcake said, “I heard rumors that the Owls aren’t being themselves because of the food Blue Spirit gives them!” Immediately, an owl lands on a branch and meows like a cat, something it wasn’t be. A squirrel, also on the tree, sits on her acorn almost like a bird, not a normal squirrel. “Okay,” Bricky said, confused by what she just witnessed, “What did I just see!?” Bowling Ball rolled up behind Fruitcake and said, “Fruitcake? A word?” He rolled away to a shrub, along with Fruitcake. Curious, Bricky snuck to another shrub, hidden from them. Fruitcake, alone with Bowling Ball, asked, “So, what’s up BB? If you are gonna talk about Spongebob’s 20th Birthday, could we just say I might have forgotten it…” “Eff yuh safe from dis elimination…” Bowling Ball started saying, then he took a deep breath, “Yuh wi be di person dat mi bringing to di finale.” Fruitcake was in complete shock, Bricky was also in shock while hiding. “Bowling Ball!” Fruitcake said, in complaint, “I wasn’t even here to compete! I just wanted to cooperate with people to see how I would do! I didn’t have ANY intention to win the ten million grands! And, I apologize to myself for my own racist remark, but do Fruitcakes ever win?” Unaware to them, Lord Pyramid was ALSO listening, “Oh, so that Loser says he doesn’t deserve to win and only wanted to cooperate? Compared to Bricky who is eager to try hard?” He then evilly laughs and sneaks away. “Luk, mi sorry,” Bowling Ball said, “But yuh kno shi really hasn’t been a bredren to me!” Then he looked at him, making a promise, “But mi might consida letting har compete instead of yuh.” He then rolled away, allowing Bricky to come out almost tear filled. Back at the cabins, Fruitcake and Bricky went sitting next to each other, comforting each other. “I-I can’t believe Bowling Ball doesn’t like me…” “Well to be honest,” Fruitcake said, holding a pumpkin mask, “You did often jumpscare him… a lot!” “But those were meant to be funny,” Bricky said, “I didn’t mean to hurt him!” She was feeling completely worried by what was happening. “Come on,” Fruitcake said, opening up to allow Bricky to hug him. When she does, “It is okay. I told Bowling Ball to reconsider his decision. So maybe he might?” They hugged tight, hoping to never let go. Candy Cane sat down next to the two, still hugging tight, saying, “So, how’s the weather down there?” “It- it’s fine Caney,” Bricky said, trying to calm down Candy Cane slapped her, “Don’t call me Caney!” At the Art & Crafts building, Lord Pyramid was almost done with his work. Using Mp3’s mind control app, he made a device which would hypnotize anyone he wants. It was a walkie talkie, with a compass, wires, a paper clip, and a tooth. “Took me long enough, but I finally got it done!” Lord Pyramid started to laugh evilly, then he got a phone call, “Hello Honey! Oh, the Finale will be filmed live for all our Kingdom? Yes!” Then he paused to listen to the caller’s notes, “No, there may have been a change in plans… a change that will break the Contestants lives forever!” Then he paused to think of an idea, “I got it! I also need you to order a few more things for me…” It was now night at the docks, with torches lighting up the scenery and everything else being lost in the darkness. The final four awaited for Blue Spirit, who was busy preparing the next prize. “Oh,” Bricky said, in fear, “I’m so nervous!” Blue Spirit brought along himself and three slices of bronze cake, or actually vanilla-confetti cake that was color dyed bronze, and placed them on the table which appeared, “This is bronze cake if you cannot tell… meaning you’ll be granted into the “Top three” and will be part of the Finale!” He then showed the results of how many votes everyone got. “One hundred and twenty people voted, now let us get to passing, of the cake!” Everyone was feeling nervous about who’ll be safe, and who’ll suffer… but meanwhile, hiding within a dark shadowed bush, Lord Pyramid was waiting to make his move. If he got caught, he would be flung off the Island, and his chances would be ruined. Blue Spirit noticed a nervous Bowling Ball and said, “Looks like SOMEONE forgot they were immune.” Blue Spirit then handed down the cake to Bowling Ball. “Also, safe…” He paused, allowing tension to circulate their minds. Then once the tension of sweat and fear took over, “… Fruitcake, with a measly number of votes of, twenty-six!” Fruitcake sighed as he claimed his cake, relieved to be okay, but realized, Bricky wasn’t safe yet! Tension completely filled Candy Cane, the debuter, and Bricky, the sweet one, as emotions were cringed through the worrisome of what is to happen to them if it should happen. “Eliminated with sixty votes… Bricky…” Blue Spirit said, causing her to look like she suffered a panic attack, “… is not that person!” Bricky catches her cake, relieved that this panic was over, but now was awaiting her other fate. Candy Cane was shocked of her elimination, but took it well, “For someone who debut only eight episodes ago… you did pretty well, unlike David from BFDI! Oh, and any last words, Caney?” Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” = * Brown represenst third place = “Whatever,” Blue Spirit said, grabbing her and putting her on a platform, “Stay there!” He then moved between Fruitcake and Bricky, “Bricky, you had thirty-four votes against you, but Bowling Ball now has the power to choose his runner up! Plus,” He rolled out two silver cakes. They were chocolate cakes, that were dyed silver, “He gets this cake!” He handed Bowling Ball the cake. “Now if you guys have any last minute…” Bricky then grabbed Fruitcake and kissed him, allowing everyone to see them. Not only were Bowling Ball, Blue Spirit, and Candy Cane watching, but so were the eliminated contestants! They were wide eye open with their mouths dropping, except for Mp3, who only joined them, “Hey guys!” She then noticed their expressions, “What did I miss?” After kissing for so long, they finally stopped, both blushing hard like a strawberry. “Welp,” Blue Spirit said, surprised, “That’s official now!” Bowling Ball officially had a decision, “Mi tink things through an mi make mi choice! Mi choose to bring…” However, Lord Pyramid activates the device on him, allowing full control of him. “Were you going to say Bricky?” Fruitcake said, nervous about what is going on right now. Lord Pyramid, once he finally activated the microphone portion, made Bowling Ball say, in a voice that really wasn’t his voice, “No! I choose Fruitcake because of what she did to me and my daughter!” Fruitcake, Bricky, Candy Cane, and all the eliminated contestants were surprised, but Fruitcake questioned something wrong about Bowling Ball, “Say, where’s his accent?” “Bricky,” Blue Spirit said, sending Bricky to the same platform as Candy Cane, “You are now eliminated, goodbye!” Both contestanst are then tossed away into the Dudgeon. “Time to prep for the finales! Whoo-hoo!” Fruitcake wasn’t done yet, he had to find out what was wrong with Bowling Ball. “Since when did he start acting like he knew English, and why did he say, ‘daughter’?” The questioned filled his head until, ‘Lord Pyramid’, popped into his head. He ran to the Arts & Crafts center to see the prism himself standing there. Angry, he screamed, “You!” “Ah,” sighed Lord Pyramid, not surprised of Fruitcake’s sudden arrival, “I was expecting you… little early but you know.” “Why?” Fruitcake said, finding a pair of scissors on the table and holding them up against Lord Pyramid, “I said tell me why!?” He took a couple deep breaths to calm down. “My daughter was the ONLY one that could get us the ten grands! But she was TOO nice! So, I told her everything about these shows, and told her to be as evil as she can be! Then your stupid girlfriend ruined everything! So, I control Bowling Ball, your friend, so I can win! So, it is a battle between me and you! And you,” he swiped the scissors away and grabbed Fruitcake by the leg, hanging him upside down, “Don’t stand a chance!” He dropped Fruitcake on the ground and continued to laugh, “Oh, and don’t bother to start a conversation! I won’t even bother make him talk so I don’t get exposed!” Fruitcake ran straight for the cabins, locked his room door, closed the blinds, and coward under the bed, he knew he would have to act fast and tough to beat Lord Pyramid, but he knew he was too weak to try. He felt like giving up, until a package was found under the bed, it was Bricky, and it looked as it was there since episode three! He opened it and saw a note which read, “Fruitcake. I am so sorry your team lost again; I blame Crayon for that loss. And if you found this package under the bed sometime after episode six, it means Crayon wanted to hide it, but never let you have it. Which I should have predicted from the start. After getting to know you for like, a few weeks now, I have been receiving these feelings. Feelings that make me want to ask you out. But inside the box is something you never got once in your life! Appreciation! Use it wisely, as it only has one use! Signed Bricky!” He dug further in the box, until he saw what she was talking, a jar with the term ‘Heart’ written on the side. It was glowing pink and was beautiful to watch. This gave him the confidence he needed to survive the Finale. And he was prepared! Finale date… sometime next week! Biggest one yet! Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion